Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary unit which is rotatably accommodated within a supercharger casing of a mechanical supercharger for pressurizing an intake air of an engine, and a balance adjusting method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A combustion engine mounted on an automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle has been known in which a supercharger is provided for pressurizing an air and supplying it to the engine. In this respect, see, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below. This supercharger is driven in operative association with rotation of an engine rotary shaft.